


Slave To The Reaper

by BrandiLeean



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Trilogy [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Flirting, Ball & Chain, Eventual Romance, Gen, Master/Slave, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Nosebleed, POV Original Female Character, Pole Dancing, Poor Kishou, Side Story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari Tsukino, aka. Guillotine by the Commission Of Counter Ghoul, was brutally blackmailed into joining the CCG. However, Ghoul Investigator, Kureo Mado had a different directive in mind. Instead of being murdered by the infamous Mr. Mado, he turned her into the CCG and forced her to work under the personal supervision of Special Class Ghoul Investigator Kishou Arima. She goes nowhere without him, her ball and chain. The two are notoriously called by every Ghoul, "the CCG's Reaper and his Guillotine." As time passed their relationship has become a dull blade and perhaps a bit soft at times, but if necessary, he is the noose around her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Every Whim Is My Demand | The Rabid Dog

"W-wait!"

"What are you doing!?"

"I haven't eaten anyone in two weeks!"

"I'll give you my hunting ground! All of it! I swear!"

"Just don't kill me! Please!"

Listening to the ghoul man crying out at the eleventh hour, she feels nothing. Not even a hint of callous joy. She raises her blood coated double headed hatchet and with a slight sneer at his tearful begging she swings it full throttle through his neck, severing his head. She yanks the hatchet free that had gotten lodged within the large wooden gate in the moonlit alley.  
Bright lights and squealing tires appear from behind her. She turns around squinting, blinded by the lights of a vehicle. Two men step out of the car walking toward her slowly.

"My, aren't you the odd one? Killing your own kind mercilessly with no remorse." an older man speaks.

It was clear these men were Ghoul Investigators, their briefcases and pristine suits.

The older gentleman with stooped shoulders, long white hair and a bulging eye laughs as if he was slightly "off."

"Your name fits you, Guillotine."

She sits up in her bed, heart racing and clammy. She looks around the basic interior of her sleeping quarters within the CCG's Main Office Branch in the 1st Ward. 

She looks over at her alarm clock, "7:30."

She stands up and walks to her bathroom, pushing the longer side of her dark brown side cut behind her ear to remove it from her face.

"I don't have to be down there for another two and a half hours but I might as well get ready anyways. It never hurts to be a bit early."

Turning the cold water on she splashes her face and lets out a deep breath.

"Mr. Mado, you batty old coot. Just can't leave me alone can you?" she huffs with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. The Quinx Squad usually doesn't arrive for breakfast until 8:15, 9:30 for a certain someone who is never on time.

Quickly she brushes the knots from her hair, wincing while doing so. At the beckoning of the second set of knocks she drops her brush on the sink and rushes to the door.

She unlocks the door and whips it open posthaste.

"Mr. Arima!" she says with surprise.

"Good morning, Hikari. Did I wake you up?" he smiles softly.

"No, not at all. I just had a rough night." she turns her eyes from him.

"You had that nightmare again." his smile falls.

"Yes, sir." she sighs quietly.

"What's done is done. You need to stop reliving your past. You are a Ghoul Investigator now and you work for me." he looks at Hikari with his deadpan eyes.

"Of course, sir. I understand perfectly." she straightens herself, still refusing to look up at him.

Hikari Tsukino knew exactly why she had to work for him, Kishou Arima, exclusively. One reason is that her past self was so destructive and repugnant that she became a threat to not only to the CCG but to Ghouls as well. The second reason is actually more of a curse Kureo Mado placed upon her before he died. He made sure that she was always under constant scrutiny by the CCG. Mr. Mado took to his grave, her freedom. He did, in fact, keep his promise, that she would not be left to rot in Cochlea. Instead, she has been forced to do the CCG's bidding, killing Ghouls. But whether it was for the CCG or by her own agenda, something about Ghouls sickened her and fueled her hatred even though none of them had ever wronged her. To this day, no one understands why she kills her own kind. The biggest mystery that remains in every mind as to why the CCG has kept her alive. Perhaps, it was the fact that no one dared to defy Mr. Mado's words? Or maybe she serves a greater purpose to them? Any way you look at it, Hikari Tsukino is a Ghoul enslaved to the Commission Of Counter Ghoul, more precisely Kishou Arima. She, his personal property.

Kishou pushes her chin upward making her look into his cold grey eyes, which still frightened her just as much as the first time she was beaten and dropped on her knees at his feet.

"Get dressed and meet me in the break room for coffee. We have a mission to complete and if you run away again, I will kill you." he says as he turns to walk away.

"Yes, of course sir." she cowers.

As to not keep him waiting she bent over to wash only her hair in the stand up shower. As quickly as she could she zips herself into her black bodysuit. She then slips on her form fitting black leather boots with three inch heels. She adds dark eyeshadow and eyeliner to give her eyes the signature smokey look. In both of her ears she had four piercings, her lobes stretched to sixteen millimeters. Finally, she places her wireless earpiece in her ear and paints her lips with crimson lipstick leaving the stained red tissue in the garbage can. As she turns out the lights behind her she can hear footsteps nearing her bedroom.

Fearfully thinking it was Kishou about to berate her for being late she immediately begins to apologize.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me, sir. I had to wash my hair." she flinches.

"And put on make-up? For a mission?!" another familiar voice asks.

"Ginshi and Haise?" she relaxes in relief.

"Oh! Hehe. Nevermind that. I thought you boys were Arima-senpai!" she smiles sheepishly.

"No, but he sent us to come retrieve you. He's waiting for you." Haise tries to let her know gently.

"He's really pissed! You better run." Ginshi scratches the back of his head.

"Shit!" Hikari sprints down the hallway.

"See ya guys!" she waves to them as she reaches the end of the hallway.

There, he is standing with his cup of coffee in hand and a bitter scowl on his face. On the table sits another cup of coffee.  
Without seating herself she begins to chug down the lukewarm deep brown liquid.

"You're so incompetent. If you're late again I will throw you into Cochlea." his voice gains a slightly audible growl of annoyance.

"There's no time to finish it, let's go." he leads expecting her to follow.

Hikari chokes down the rest of the coffee holding it in her cheeks before swallowing it. She speed walks to catch up with him.

"Where are we going, boss?" she tries to relieve some of the pressure.

"I left my Quinque in my office. We'll be picking yours up as well." his silvery eyes stay focused ahead.

She was excited to finally have her own Quinque but it came with a cost. It was her own Kagune that was harvested for it. This disgusted her even though her codename Guillotine came from her way of decapitating ghouls, a trait that followed her from her gruesome past.

"Aren't we going to be attending the debriefing meeting with the others, sir?" she questions.

"I'll debrief you on our way there."

"Um, where might there be, Mr. Arima?" she asks.

He unlocks the door and picks up his black suitcase with gold edging and then grabs his white trench coat on his way out the door.

"Be quiet."

"Yes, sir." she purses her lips and deliberately looks at the wall as they walk.


	2. In Love And Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari Tsukino is introduced to her new Quinque, Executioner. However, it was manufactured using her own kagune the CCG removed from her the same year she joined them. Her last mission as the personal property of Kishou Arima is executed in a basement Ghoul exclusive strip club. And after all is said and done he gives her a new Master and assigns her to a team.

The walk to the CCG Laboratory Division is becoming agonizing and haunting. The closer Kishou leads her to the heavy metal door the more terrified she becomes. The kagune she was born with, mastered, trained and fought with had been removed from her body along with her kakuhou. By the written instruction of Mr. Mado, she was to have it removed without anesthesia. The most disturbing part of his dark, immoral will for Hikari Tsukino spelled out clearly that she was going to have to wield it herself. This, she was not looking forward to. 

Arima leads her to a shiny silver door and he let's her inside. A older man in a white lab coat walks up to him and converses with him for a minute or so before handing him a suitcase. The suitcase was identical to Mr. Arima's except the color scheme was reversed. Instead of black with gold metal accents, her horror box is white with silver accents. Kishou turns towards her and holds it out for Hikari to walk over and take from him. He could visibly see the fear she was beginning to display because his eyes narrowed. 

"Come here." he orders.

"I-I..." she begins to cry.

The doctor takes a few steps forward and tries his best to ease her consternation.

"This is one more step to you becoming human."

The desire of the man who took her freedom to the grave with him, who had placed this curse upon her, became her greatest wish. For years, she had watched humans and studied their daily routines. Grocery shopping, going out with friends, having fun without any cares. She wanted this with all her heart. Being a ghoul, at times, to her, was an inconvenience and only made her despise her very existence. Why couldn't she be like them? Because she was born a freak. A monster by most standards. Something to be hunted and killed because her kind were a nuisance to the human race. At the time, she thought that Kureo Mado was cruel and corrupt but maybe he had actually done her a favor, giving her a chance to become human, step by step.  
She slowly walks over to him each step more blurry and fiery than the next. She tries her best to keep her sobbing to herself but her choked up breathing becomes apparent. She takes it from him and turns away walking back to the place she was originally standing at a sedate pace. 

Hikari places the horror box on the ground and kneels down in front of it. Mr. Arima is now standing over top of her, his silvery eyes heating her leather bodysuit through the lenses of his glasses. With her thumbs placed precisely over the cold metal flip locks, she freezes in broken breaths and tears.  
"Open it." he demands once more.

The first lock clicks open. She pauses a moment before opening the second lock. His impatience had caught her entire being on fire making her cringe. 

Hikari whips open the lid to find a relatively bulky, short barreled rifle that she would have to hold upon her shoulder to steady her shot and also for shock absorbing purposes. It also comes complete with a laser targeting system and extension piece which screws into place for targets further away. It's material make up was all too familiar, they had indeed fashioned this firearm from her kagune. Her new quinque was made from an organ, from her own body. They had harvested her kakuhou from her long before they had put her on Rc Suppressants, a medication she takes every day. Hikari has been taking Rc Suppressants for years now and she can now eat most foods humans can and all the tastes and flavors excite her. She loves to cook and sometimes conducts experiments with the Quinx Squad being her test subjects. However, Kuki Urie is no longer allowed to give his opinion on the food she cooks.

"Oh god." she holds her mouth.

She rushes to her feet and races out the door. Apparently, she never made it to the lavatory and Mr. Arima made her mop it up herself. That certain wing of the Laboratory Division was closed for a day and a half for sanitization.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day after the Quinque preparation hallway had been sterilized and inhabitable again.

Kishou waits in a vehicle with the windows blacked out in the street of a run down part of town. From the outside what seems to be a vacant bar rotted and eroded by time and lack of maintenance, the basement is actually home to a Ghoul exclusive club. Hikari had successfully gotten in under the guise of a erotic dancer. Her briefcase had to be left with Kishou since this would give away obvious red flags. Underneath a thick black cloak she carries her rifle and it's extension barrel on a leather utility belt fastened tightly around her waist. She is hushed backstage to a boudoir where a veteran dancer is waiting for her.

"Hun, you gotta lose the cape. It will ruin your image." she scoffs.

"No thanks. It's part of my act. It adds to the mystery." 

Hikari bites her lip and winks seductively exposing her leg dressed in a fishnet stocking held up by an elegant black lace garter.

"Well, if you're looking to get lucky there's plenty of guys out there willing to take you home with them." she nods towards the stage.

"Get out there and break a leg, honey." she chimes.

With her cloak clenched tight in her fist to hide her quinque she climbs the steps into the bright spotlight. She had never been thought of as a sex symbol and didn't consider herself attractive but she had to try her best.

Her father once told her, "If you mess up, make it look like it was supposed to happen."

Surely, she was going to need to keep this in mind. 

The majority of the crowd was male to her dismay. The next song begins to play, a horrid dubstep remix of one of her favorite Top 40 songs. Unbearable but she could still dance to it. She steps up beside the golden pole, her quinque facing the crowd so the lights do not reflect upon it. 

To start, she moves her cape to expose her leg, pushing her quinque back secretly. She looks over the crowd and focuses her eyes on the ugliest man she could find and stares at him with a small smile and her best set of bedroom eyes.

In the back, she spotted Mr. Arima with the hood of his cloak shielding his face but pieces of his white hair are visible, the reflection of the lights have also found their way to the lenses of his glasses.

She wraps one leg around the pole and propels her way around it stopping mid way to lean backwards so she is suspended upside down from it. She drags her tongue across her teeth as she slowly dances her fingers down her torso, running her well manicured black nails underneath the leg hole of her body suit snapping the leather around her bottom.

She notices that Kishou is watching her with his usual deadpan look, although this time it seems a bit more angered with a hint of fluster because of the blush reddening his cheeks.

"Hey! Why don't you take off your cloak? It gets awful hot underneath that spotlight!" one man yells out from the front.

Looking away rolls her eyes with a sneer and then turns her focus onto the man who made the comment.

"You're wish is my command, My Lord." she gives him a deranged grin.

His look of excitement turns to confusion when she rips off her cape and let's it fall to the ground.

At the sight of her quinque the crowd begins to cry and scatter, "It's Guillotine! The Doves have invaded!"

"That's right, you flesh feeding bastards!"

Hikari removes her rifle from it's holster and begins shooting into the crowd haphazardly.

"Huh. I've never had scrambled Ghoul before."

Hikari spots the man who had made the lewd comment and aims for his head. Upon firing his head explodes covering her Master in blood.

"Sorry!" she calls out sheepishly.

"Not you!" she fires another round at a woman.

Mr. Arima removes his cloak hood and begins ravaging the crowd with his quinque.

"It's The Reaper and Guillotine! Everybody run!"

The least attractive man she had engaged earlier happens to blindly run into Kishou.

"I want my money back! My last paycheck didn't pay for this shit!"

"Oh yeah! But it paid for you to sit around and watch women undress?! There's kids starving on the streets you asshole!"

Hikari blows out his knee cap barely missing Mr. Arima who widens his eyes in livid shock.

She reaches down to remove the barrel extension from her belt, fixing it onto the existing barrel and gives it a harsh spin until it locks into place with a metallic ping.

"I want that sound on repeat at my birthday party!" she giggles with joy.

Kishou drives his quinque through the, now wounded, man's head as he tries to crawl away.

"Ugh! You're so disgusting! Crawling around on the ground like a filthy maggot!"

Hikari stops to help Kishou up onto the stage.

"This is the last time I'm working with you." he speaks calmly.

"Really!?" she squeals with excitement.

His concrete eyes shift down to scowl at her.

"Are you going to stand there or finish them off?" he asks.

By now, a good number of the Ghoul residents have made it up the dark staircase and into the streets.

"They scatter like rats. Repulsive." she sneers once more.

She aims into the line of Ghouls trying to make it up the stairs and upon contact a small explosion occurs.

Hikari looks down at her quinque, "I may not like you but you are awesome!"

Finally, their work seemed done as they step over the dismembered, mangled bodies.

Suddenly, Kishou steps on the chest of a male ghoul struggling for breath. Mr. Arima looks down at him silently and the man begins to panic and scream.

"Guillotine." he calls to his underling.

Hikari appears from behind him, ready to fulfill her Master's command, "Yes, of course, sir."

"Eat shrapnel you vile pig." she points her rifle at his head and shoots.

Hikari goes first to pick up the bodies to remove them from the walking path for her Master. She carelessly chucks them back onto the blood drenched, body and limb laden dance floor. She spits on the corpse of the last surviving Ghoul and continues holds the door open for him as he scales the stairs.

"Looks like their going to need new carpet." she sarcastically remarks.

"This building is getting shut down to the public." he states stoically.

He holds open the door for her and he then follows. He had parked the car in a nearby alley so it was inaccessible and hardly noticeable. Kishou opens the car door for her and she lowers herself inside. 

"Good work, Hikari." he says looking down at her with a smile.

She grins happily, "Thank you, sir."

He closes the door and lowers himself into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him and fastening his seatbelt.

On their way back to the CCG 1st Ward Office she breaks the silence by asking him a question.

"Did you mean that? Am I really free?" she asks gently.

"No, but I am going to put you in an actual team." he says focused on the road.

"Have you decided which one?" she asks, intrigued.

"Yes. I'll tell you more once we arrive back at Headquarters."

Once they arrived, he took her straight to his office where they met with Haise Sasaki and Akira Mado.

"From what I heard you made quite the appearance." Haise tries to hide his laughter.

Kishou, sitting at his desk, removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to go to bed. You two can take it over from here." he says exiting the room.

Once he closes the door the meeting between the three of them begins.

"Well, First off I will congratulate you on a successful mission." 

The beautiful, blonde young woman holds out her hand for a hand shake, to which Hikari accepts.

"Mr. Arima believes that you are ready to join a team. And that team will be the Suzuya Squad. He believes that you and Juuzou will get along well." she smiles bubbly.

Hikari's heart begins to dance and a joyful grin graces her sun-kissed skin.

"However, although Mr. Arima has officially relinquished control of you, this does not mean that you will not go without the supervision of someone else of the CCG." her sweet smile falls into a look of seriousness.

"He has passed your identification, filed reports and management to Mr. Sasaki."

"Everything you do and accomplish will be given to him in a written report after every mission and you are to report to him and do anything and everything he demands of you. Are we clear?" her tone shifts to a slightly more angry one.

Akira Mado doesn't like nor does she approve of the existence of someone like Hikari within the walls of the CCG. However, she must keep this to herself and treat her like any other investigator. After all, she is Kureo Mado's daughter.

"We're very clear, Madam." Hikari looks Akira in the eyes.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. With request from Mr. Arima you will no longer be going by the name Guillotine. You will be going by your new Rank and real name.

"You shall now go by Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator Hikari Tsukino." she states in a slightly agitated stare.

"Thank you, ma'am. I really should be getting to sleep now. I have a lot of work to do." Hikari feels Akira's hatred.

"Take a rest, you've earned it." she says before leaving Haise alone.

"Um, I've been wanting ask you something, sir?" Hikari scuffs the floor with her boot.

"Of course, what is it?" he smiles making her blush.

"Would you like to go out for coffee some time, sir?" her words barely make it out without fumbling.

"Wait a second now. You're not trying to butter me up are you?" he jokes.

"N-no! Of course not, sir!" she shrieks.

"I just wanted to get to know you better is all...since I'm going to be your underling now." she pushes her hair behind her ear.

"I think I could allow it just once." he puts his finger to his chin.

"Thank you, sir!" she squeals.

"You have to wear your glasses though because they make you look cute." she smiles wide with a bright red blush.

Haise's head snapped to the side flustered at her words.

"I am your superior. Not your love interest. Good evening, Miss Tsukino." he speed walks away.

Just as he was far enough away she mutters, "But you are, Haise."

For a long while she sat in the break room and thought about her past before laying her head down in her arms and dozing off without taking her Rc Suppressants, dreaming of Haise Sasaki.


	3. Even If Your Hands Tremble, Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari Tsukino, has been relieved of her old persona, known by the Commission Of Counter Ghoul by Guillotine. At last, she has been granted enough trust by her former Master, Kishou Arima, to be placed in a team with other Ghoul Investigators. This team being the Suzuya Squad in charge of the 13th Ward. However, Mr. Arima relinquished personal control over her, he instead has passed her "ownership and management" to Haise Sasaki, mentor of the Quinx Squad. Although she is one with the Suzuya Squad, the CCG now considers her to be a dispatch member of the Quinx Squad due to her status as a One Eyed Ghoul. All the while she has begun to develop a not-so-secret, slow and steady relationship with Rank 1 Investigator Hanbee Abara.

"Mr. Abara, please wait!" she cries out.

 

No matter what, the tall, dark young man continued to flee from her. 

She had gotten into an argument with her superiors over Hanbee Abara and his flight more than fight response when facing ghouls. A general consensus was made for Hikari to help train and help her fellow Investigator overcome his fear. This meant that a progress report must be written and turned into Haise Sasaki, her superior, who in turn would give it to Kishou Arima for an overview and the occasional meeting. Hikari wanted to make a start by developing a mock attack simulation so that he would become more comfortable in the real life variant. However, at the sight of her kakugan, the young man turns around and runs away. She has tried over and over to let him know she means no true harm to him. She is then able to coax him from his hiding place and that is where the simulation normally ends. 

She needs a different approach, one less startling, perhaps a simple sword fight, some friendly competition? She had to figure out something because she did not want to send Arima an "I'm sorry but I failed" report. Besides, that was the only alone time she was able to have with her new boyfriend. Any other time, Juuzou Suzuya, her newly stated younger brother, insist that he come along on almost every date they attempt to schedule.

Within the CCG, people talk. Although she has been a Ghoul Investigator for a few years now, the high ranking Investigators in particular, still eye her with distrust and sometimes disgust. What they fail to realize is that she is not here on her own merit, it was in fact Kureo Mado that brought her here. She is just a mere slave to the CCG, until recently however, it has felt more like a breath of fresh air instead of a prison sentence.

The Rc Suppressants Mr. Arima prescribed to her have already begun to show signs of working. Hikari found this out when Mr. Arima forced her to taste his blood and instead it made her nauseated, this time he had a garbage can available. She says human blood, to her, tastes like "water that has been left in an old rusty pipe." Which is a humorous, but good reaction. He has also noted that he must be careful with he spars with her. Just two weeks ago, they were sparring when he threw a punch and she was able to dodge it, but clumsily tumbled sideways and bashed her head on the edge of a bookshelf. This caused her to suffer massive bleeding and needed stitches but no overly harmful damage was done. Afterwards, Arima felt so guilty that he refuses to spar with her and strictly encourages her to work with Hanbee and his fear of ghouls.

Arima has also heard the rumors scattered across CCG Headquarters that Hanbee and Hikari are in a romantic relationship. That office conversation was extremely awkward and it was made clear that the couple must leave their romantic affections outside the doors of the CCG. Which they had discussed and obeyed since they first got together. He was extremely worried they would get caught and punished, she assured him that she would do her best to keep their relationship outside of the CCG. However, on several occasions they have come into work holding hands and she has gotten too affectionate while trying to reassure him. 

"Hanbee! Please stop running! I put it away See? Look!" she holds up her empty.

She stops halfway down the brightly lit, white hallway while the tall, thin man continues running and screaming. She has already returned her quinque, Executioner, to it's holster at her side. It's her quinque that frightens him. Most everyone knows that her quinque was taken from her own body. When she told him about it when he asked, he, just like her the first time she saw it, he vomited.

She finally caught up with him and found him holding his knees in a state of panic in an empty room. 

"Y-You were aiming for my head." he breathes fast and heavily.

"You almost killed me." his iris-less eyes peering at her.

"I would never. How could I? I was trying to get you to think, Hanbee!" she puts her hands on her hips.

"If I were a ghoul I would not have missed. Ghouls are not known to play with their food very often." she states sternly.

"But you were at one point. What stopped you from killing me?" he asks.

She had asked herself that question on more than one occasion. She had given them no reason to not trust her. So why was he questioning her loyalty now?

"Because I was tired of being a pest and the villain. But apparently, I still am." she looks away from him.

She couldn't believe that after letting him in and giving him her heart, guidance, patience and soul that he would doubt her love, gratitude and loyalty to him, her superiors, the CCG and humanity.

Hikari turns away with a tear in her eye but she turns her head towards him once more, "What the hell, Hanbee?! You want me to be a killer? Call me Guillotine then! I don't care!"

"Everyone in this building has it out for me, just waiting for me to screw up so they can skewer me with their quinque! I swore my loyalty, I proved that I could be trusted but all I get is contempt and scrutiny!"

"You want me out of the CCG? Fine!" 

She drops her quinque and utility belt on the floor with a loud bang. Never looking up, even after she bumped into Arima, she exits the CCG.

"Hikari, what's the meaning of this?" Koutarou Amon yells trying to catch up with her.

"Once a monster, always a monster." she sobs.

She will be back but she has business to attend to first.

If they wish to see a monster she will show them what a monster looks and acts like.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari Tsukino will return after the Aogiri Arc (of this fan fiction.)


End file.
